7 Minutes in Heaven
by Skates16
Summary: I was thrown into the cupboard. I could hear Paullina laughing as she closed the door and locked it. Great, just what I wanted for my birthday, to be locked in my own closet. Thank you Paullina for that. [Oneshot]


**Another Danny/Sam one-shot by me. I had to write this because this idea had been in my head for a while now. I've done this story 3 times in different versions, and I settled with this one because it was really the best out of them all. It's in Sam's POV and I tried to put in as much fluff as I could, so hope you like it! And one more thing, I've only seen all the episodes for season 1, so I only know about the things that happen in that season, though I do know Danny and Valerie go out in season 2 or 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.**

I was thrown into the cupboard. I could hear Paullina laughing as she closed the door and locked it. Great, just what I wanted for my birthday, to be locked in my own closet. Thank you Paullina for that.

"I can't believe they actually did that." Said a voice next to me. I sighed and turned to face the other occupant of the cupboard. "So what now Danny? We can't exactly escape, they'll get suspicious when they open the cupboard in 7 minutes and find we aren't here." I said.

Now you might be wondering how Paullina got me locked up in my own cupboard on my birthday with my best friend (and crush) Danny Fenton. For you to understand this, we have to go back to this morning when my mom told me the dreadful news that would lead up to this unfortunate circumstance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Sam! The sun is shining outside! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" My mom asked me as she opened my curtain. I quickly duck under the covers. "Mom! Can you please go away and close my curtains?" I said. My mother manages to get the sheets out of my hands and threw them off of me.

"Samantha, you have turned 16 today and I think it is time you give up on this gothic stuff you are always talking about. Can't you change the way you dress or something?" She asked me. Every single year she asks me to change and every single year I refuse. They just don't understand me at all.

"No mom, you will not make me wear a stupid pink dress to school. First of all, I hate pink. Second of all, 16 year old girls do not wear frilly pink dresses!" I said. My mother sighed and got off my bed. She was leaving and I quickly closed the curtains.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here!" She said in a cheery voice. I wanted to barf at hearing it. "I invited all your classmates for a birthday party tonight!" She said and left. 'No way! You did what?!' I wanted to shout, but I was speechless. I could not believe my mother just did that.

'My life is now completely ruined.' I thought as I got ready for school. 'Wait, would the popular kids come to a party for a gothic freak?' I thought. No way, Paullina doesn't like me (I don't like her either, so that's nothing to worry about), Dash and Kwan wouldn't go if the girls didn't go and the girls wouldn't go unless Paullina went. There was nothing to worry about!

I quickly pulled on my combat boots and ran downstairs to my kitchen. Only grandma was there. "Happy Birthday Sam." She said and smiled. "Thanks Gran." I said and grabbed a piece of toast that was on a plate on the table and ran outside.

My two best friends were waiting for me outside my house. "Happy Birthday Sam!" Tucker and Danny said together. They both hugged me and we went on our way to school. "So, what is going to be happening at the party tonight? Is it only going to be me, Tuck and Valerie?" Danny asked.

Valerie Gray had soon become a friend of mine due to the fact Tucker made me hanging out with her because he has this huge crush on her. I didn't like her at first because she tried to kill Danny (because he's Danny Phantom). But other than that, we get on great. Just, we have to be careful not to mention anything about Danny being Phantom.

"Uh, not entirely. Once again, my parents are forcing me to do something I don't want to." I said.

"What is it this time? You have to wear another pink dress to your party?" Danny asked. I shook my head. "Worse, she invited everyone to my party."

Danny and Tucker stopped walking and looked at me. "What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Tucker asked, but I guess he had a pretty good idea what I was talking about. "Exactly what I said, everyone. In our class that is. But like Dash, Paullina and them would come to my party." I said and walked inside the school building.

I spoke too soon. Once inside the school building, Paullina came up to me with the rest of the cheerleading team behind her. "Hello Sam." She said in an icy voice. See, I told you she hates me, but I hate her more because she is so shallow. "What Paullina?" I asked.

"I just want to say that all of us, the cheerleaders and our boyfriends will be coming to your party." She said. She smirked at my shocked face and walked off. Danny, Tucker and now Valerie stood behind me. "My life is now officially ruined."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the rest of the day went on as normal as it could go. Tucker tried to help me by cancelling the party, yet they seemed to see right through my little plot. Let's just say by the end of the day, the party was still on.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something to get rid of them." Danny said as he ran off home. Tucker and Valerie were no help; they were 'flirting' with each other on the way home. "Will you two lovebirds stop flirting and help me here?" I said, using the name that Tucker used on Danny and me.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Danny start flirting with each other." Tucker said. I groaned and went down my street towards my house. I opened the door. "I'm home!" I shouted, not expecting anyone to be there but my parents came running down the stairs.

"Sammy! We need to get you ready for you party!" My mom said as she came towards me. I moved over to the side and made an attempt towards the stairs. "No need mom." I said and ran up the stairs.

"But don't you want to go shopping and get your hair done?" My mom called after me, but I had already shut my door. I threw my bag down and I sat down on my bed. 'I got to think now, how do I get rid of them? I could say that the party has been moved to a different time!' I thought. 'No, that might not work. Well, I could try it? Oh, this is going to be the worst night of my life.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flies by while thinking of an excuse to cancel the party. I tried being sick but my parents saw right through it. What is wrong with everyone today, how do they know I'm lying?

So I was once again in my room, wiping off my 'chicken pox' off my face. Apparently I had that when I was 3 or something. I looked at my clock. 6:45, the party starts in 15 minutes. 'Oh well, I'm just going to go through with it unless Danny and Tucker came up with something.' I thought and turned to my cupboard.

My mom and laid out a pink dress on my bed, but no way was I wearing it! I opened my cupboard and pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a dark green halter neck top. I put that on along with my combat boots.

'I could always run away?' I thought. I was just about to do that when the doorbell went and I heard my mom race to answer that. I ran out of my room and down the stairs so fast so no one would meet my mom.

"I got it!" I called back to her and opened the door. I sighed with relief as I saw Danny, Tucker and Valerie standing there. "Hey guys." I said and opened the door wider so that all of them could come in.

"Sam, I know how to get rid of everyone once they arrive." Danny said.

"Really, how?" I asked, hoping that it would work. I wouldn't mind just spending the night with just my 3 friends; it would be way better then spending it with the popular kids at my school.

"The guys are only coming because the girls are coming, so to get rid of all of them, you have to get rid of the girls, and what do most girl hate?" Danny asked.

"Ghosts?" Valerie said.

"Pink?" I added just for fun.

"No, insects! Spiders, cockroaches, you know." Danny said.

"Oh, so I should unleash my pet spider on them?" I asked. Danny started to shake his head but stopped. "You have a pet spider?" He asked.

"No. Then how are we going to get them out?" I asked.

"We pretend that there are spiders in the house." Danny said. I thought about that and I have to admit, it was better than running away. "Yeah, it just might work." I said. Danny smiled and my heart started to flutter.

The doorbell went once again and I opened it. In came the rest of the school. "Nice place." Dash said as he looked around. Paullina came in and saw my stereo system to the one side. "Let's put some music on." She said.

Everyone then went off into different areas of our front hall while Danny and I stood off to one side. Valerie and Tucker had gone off somewhere. "Ok, so we have to get rid of them soon, then maybe we can just go down to my basement and watch a movie." I said. Danny nodded and we moved to the other end of the room where the cupboard was.

Paullina, I'm guessing, saw this and stopped the music. Everyone turned to her. "Let's play '7 minutes in Heaven'." She said and looked over at Danny and I. The little witch. "Danny and the birthday girl can go first."

I felt someone push me back into the now open cupboard. "No way, I'm not playing this stupid game." I said, trying to get away from whoever was pushing me into the cupboard. But the guy was too strong and they managed to get me in. Paullina came and closed the door. 'Click.' And the little witch had locked it as well!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you don't want me to go ghost?" Danny asked. I shook my head, but I don't think he saw me. It was pretty dark in the cupboard and my eyes hadn't adjusted and I don't think his had either.

"No, what would it look like when they open the door? We just have to stay here for 7 minutes." I said and looked at Danny. 'And I don't think I'll last.' I thought.

You see, I am now 16 years old and so is Danny, who is very muscular. We are locked in a small cupboard and we have to stand very close to each other. Everyone outside the cupboard thinks we are making out, but we aren't. See what is wrong with this picture?

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asks. I guess that was because of my breathing quickening because of what I was just thinking. Its teenage hormones I guess, but being a girl I can control myself. I have been doing that for the past 2 years so far. But it's so damn difficult when he's standing right there in front of you with only about a centimetre separating you two and you can feel his body heat.

"Yeah." I said and looked up at his face. I could see him clearly and he was looking at me intently. I took a step back and I hit the wall. Danny took a step closer to me and I held my breath.

"What would happen if your parents found us here?" He asked, something changing in his eyes. I felt weird then. "My dad would kill you and my mom would re-instate that restraining order." I said. He moved closer to me so there was no space between us. I could feel is heart beating and I guess he could feel mine. What is he doing???

"Well, then I should give you something to remember me by." He said. I was about to ask him what when I felt his lips on mine. This shocked me and my head jerked back, hitting the wall, but this didn't break the kiss.

Just as Danny was about to pull away, I started kissing him back. My hands moved up his chest and around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. His hands had moved down to my waist and he pulled my body closer to his. There was no space between us then. I felt Danny's tongue against my lips and I parted my mouth and we were soon playing tonsil hockey.

I started playing with his hair and I felt one of his hands move up my back. I moaned into the kiss. Danny then suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily. I was also breathing heavily and I looked into his eyes.

"Would you remember me after that?" He asked a small smile starting to form on his lips. I moved closer to him so then he was up against the other wall. "Maybe, maybe not." I said. He smiled and pulled me closer, kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss.

He then started to kiss my jaw line and then my neck. I groaned softly at this and then he finally started kissing my lips again. "Sam, I have to tell you something." He said, pulling away again. "Yes?"

Danny moves away from the wall and then pins me against it. I look him in the eye, waiting for what he was going to tell me. "Sam, I love you."

My eyes widened at this. He loved me? "Really?" I ask. Danny nods and kisses me again. "I. Love. You. Too." I said in-between kisses. Danny smiles into the kiss and pulls my body closer to his. Just as he does this, the cupboard door opens and there is a bright flash.

"Ha ha, I finally got you two!" Tucker said as he held up his camera. Danny and I come out of the cupboard (I had to fix my top quickly) and glare at Tucker, who is slowly backing away from us. "Can someone help me?" He said.

Valerie is by his side and takes his camera. "Hey, I need that!" he complained. Valerie shook her head and gave me the camera. "Not where you're going." And to our surprise, she grabbed Tucker's hand and they disappeared into the cupboard.

"Ok, didn't see that coming." Danny said. I nodded and we turned around and faced everyone who were doing nothing. "Time to get rid of them?" Danny asked. I smiled and nodded. Both of us screamed "Cockroaches!" together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy 16th Birthday!" Danny, Tucker and Valerie said as Danny held out my birthday cake. I couldn't tell what flavour it was, it was covered in black icing but my name was written in white icing on the top. 16 candles sat on the top. "Go on Sam, make a wish." Danny said.

"I'm 16 now Danny, not 5." I said, but I closed my eyes. I made my wish and blew out the candles. "Now time to cut the cake!" Tucker said as Danny put it down on a table.

I sat down on a couch and watched my friends cut up the cake. Danny came over to me and handed me a plate and sat down next to me. "So, did you have a great birthday?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said looking down at the cake that sat on my lap. I was thinking back to what happened between us in the cupboard. I didn't know if Danny really loved me or he just said that in the heat of the moment. I'm not sure if I should've said I loved him back.

"Sam, something wrong?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes and sighed. Better get this over and done with or I will just keep on wondering. "I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what?" He asked. I started to play with the piece of cake. "When we were in the cupboard and you said you loved me, did you mean it?" I asked, avoiding his gaze and preparing for rejection. But it didn't come.

No, instead Danny pulled me closer to him (my plate with the cake on it fell to the floor) and kissed me softly on the lips. "Everything I said in the cupboard I meant." He said. I smiled and kissed him. His tongue slid against my mouth and I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth.

"Get a room!" Tucker said. Danny and I broke away and then started laughing as Tucker and Valerie started to kiss as well. I looked back at Danny. "This was the best birthday ever. Thanks."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "For everything." I said. Danny wrapped his arm around me. "Your welcome." He said. And soon we fell asleep like that, me in Danny's arms. Yes, that was the best birthday that I had ever had.

**Seriously, what goes on in my head? This came to me while reading a book, the two main characters got locked in a cupboard while playing '7 minutes in Heaven' and so that got me thinking, what would happen if that happened to Danny and Sam? And so, this one-shot was formed. This must be the longest one I've ever written and I hope there was enough fluff in it for you. (If not, you are entitled to complain about that) :D**


End file.
